


Jealously

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: “Mark, please, I’m sorry. It’s just acting..”.“I don’t care. Let me leave alone. I’m tired already”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is oneshot.

GOT7 is watching Jinyoung’s new drama movie “Magic School” at the dorm. 7 of them is watching happily and laughing a lot until TV show there is a scene that Jinyoung is being kissed by girl because she is drunk. Mark saw it and decided to stand up and go away make the rest of them being confused.. Jinyoung saw his reaction, he rushed to Mark and hug him but Mark yanked his hand and smashed the door room. Feeling depressed and wanted to kneeling down, Jinyoung cried and back to his room. Thanks to his two adorable maknae, Yugyeom and Bambam, he have the chance to say the truth to Mark. Will Mark agree his apology and love Jinyoung again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealously  
“Hey,Magic School is released, do you want to watch it”, Jinyoung just came out from his shower and saw Mark who is looking at him. Mark came to him and pecked on his lips.   
“Sure, baby. I will watch it since this is your first movie”, Mark smiled and Jinyoung let him dried his hair in the room. 

Jinyoung is currently filiming his drama called “Magic School” with his Nichkhun huyng. They both working so hard although they even leave apart. Sometimes, Mark came to his working place to pick his lover up while he done his filming. Everytime he picks up, Jinyoung will came to Mark and kiss on his lips, then they both talked about their life and love and end up with cuddle on bed.   
Today is his lover’s moive is released, so they both have time to spent together. After they done showering, Mark and Jinyoung came out with the entertwined hands.   
“Huyng, the film is going about to start, I’m so excited”, Youngjae is clapping happily and smile a lot.   
“Aww, thanks my cute otter. I’m so nervous as well”, Jinyoung smiled at his cute baby otter “I’m sure the film will have lots of postive comments, I hope so”, he bit his lips cause his nervousness. Mark brushed his fringe and kiss on his forehead to encourage him.   
“Guys, the drama is staring. Let’s watch”, Jackson yelled from the living room and Jaebum scream a lot as a fanboy makes everyone burst out of laughing.   
“Let’s go to the living room”, Mark suggested and Jinyoung, Youngjae nodded, make their way to sit in front of the TV watching his lover drama. 

The drama 1st episode is already started. They are watching very carefully and scream whenever Jinyoung is appeared on screen. Mark is smiling at the idot when he watch it. Jackson is hugging his best friend and always say this is the best drama he have ever seen makes he laughed. When the drama was about to end, Mark is standing up to get some water because he scream too much. Mark was about to get back into his seat when he heard lots of comments from Youngjae and Jaebum.   
“OMG, there is a kissing scene…aahhhhhhhhhh..”  
“OMG, who is that girl kissing our huyng…..she is so lucky”  
“Damn, I cannot believe it…”  
Mark saw on the TV and can’t believe his eyes. Jinyoung is being kissed by a drunk girl on the screen. Mark feel his heart broken into pieces. He feel something jealous on his mind, although it is just an acting.   
“I’m going back to my room now, don’t call me”, Mark yelled and walk angrily back to his room.   
“Mark huyng, wait… it’s not like that…”, Jinyoung shouted back at him and stand up.   
Jinyoung saw Mark’s reaction about that scene. He rushed to Mark and hugged him from behind but Mark yanked his hand away makes him surprised.   
“Mark huyng….please let me explain…”  
“Explain what? That you are really being kissed by that girl right? You said to me that there will no kissing, how dare you do that to a girl…”, Mark angrily shouted at Jinyoung, tears brimming in his eyes.   
“Huyng, please...it’s just a drama, an acting... don’t you trust me...please believe me...”, Jinyoung hold Mark hand but Mark yanked again.   
“I don’t care. I’m tired already. Leave me alone”, Mark said and slam the door room.   
Jinyoung stood there seeing Mark like this feeling week. He kneeling his knee down and started crying. How can he explain to his jealous one that this is just an acting? He didn’t know what to do but keep crying. He cried so much that he almost fainted because of Mark made him like this. Youngjae and Jackson saw Jinyoung like that rushed to him and bring him to his room for rest. Meanwhile Yugyeom and Bambam saw everything.   
“What are we going to do, Yugyeom”, Bambam hestantly asked his best friend for help.   
“We will talk to Mark huyng tomorrow. Let him alone in the room. He will calm down and find Jinyoung huyng later”, Yugyeom said and Bambam nodded. That night, Jinyoung is resting in the maknae room.   
Mark is crying alone in his room. He knows it’s just an acting because his lover but seeing this he can’t stand it while the rest of them are cheering and screaming so loudly. He just can’t believe this though. After that, it was just acting. Mark sighed and get back to sleep with his tears fall.   
Time skip for the next moring.   
Mark wakes up suddenly cause he feel something strange. He looks besides him, feeling empty inside because Jinyoung is not besides him anymore. Mark feel so lonely and realized his own fault. Mark decided to take some shower and he will find Jinyoung to apologize for the yesterday problem. Just then, Jaebum come and knock the door.   
“Mark, are you there buddy, let me in. I have something to talk to you”, Jaebum said and Mark agreed to open the door.   
Jaebum come in and look at Mark. Mark is feeling week inside, he feels so empty without Jinyoung. Jaebum just sighed and shake his head.   
“Are you really jealous about his kissing scene?”, Jaebum asked Mark, who is looking down on the floor.   
“Y-yes.. maybe I am. I’m jealous of him, okay. But it was just acting right…”, Mark shuttered and Jaebum smiled.   
“It is just acting. He does this for fans, so why do you have to be angry. He loves you anyways, Mark, and you just hurt him”, Jaebum said and Mark feel like he did something wrong.   
“Fine, it’s just my jealous. I’m sorry, Jaebum…”, Mark slowly speak and Jaebum smiled.   
“Go apologize to him, I’m sure he will understand about it”, Jaebum advised Mark and he nodded, decided to apologize to Jinyoung later for misunderstanding. 

Meanwhile in the maknae room.   
“Huyng, are you sure that Mark didn’t do this to you? I mean, he is jealous about the kissing scene, but the things he did, I feel like he realized his own fault”, Yugyeom asked Jinyoung who is lying in the bed.   
“You should explain to Mark huyng”, Bambam added but he can heard his huyng sighed.   
“I’m scared, if I explain to him, will he accept it or not”, Jinyoung said with his tears fall already. Bambam hugged and soothe him to calm down.   
“You should come to him and explain everything. That tell it is an acting. You still love him the best right…”, Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung nodded. The truth that Jinyoung is still love Mark.   
“Come on huyng, we will help you. Now let’s get to Mark huyng.”, both maknae said and take huyng’s hand out to the room and find Mark to explain everything. 

Mark and JB are going to find Jinyoung where he saw him with his maknae is coming near to him. Their eyes are met again, both of them are too scared to speak up. Yugyeom find this is a difficult situation if he stands there. “Uh, we will leaving this to you and Mark. Good luck both of you”, and dragged Bambam away with him. Meanwhile Jaebum is leaving for buying some food for members, so he left Mark alone to deal with the situation. 

Jinyoung and Mark are facing with each other. They don’t know what to do, who to say first about last night. Mark feel this is an akward situation so decided to leave but Jinyoung speak first.   
“Mark-huyng….”  
Mark turn around and saw Jinyoung’s eyes were crying. He feel so hurt inside because he love Jinyoung too much. He feel so stupid about his action since last night. Should he apologize first?  
“Mark huyng,…I’m sorry….”,  
Jinyoung after saying his sorry, he rushed to Mark and kissed on his lips. Mark was stunned by his action but he didn’t let him go. Mark is kissing him back. Their lips are touching so sweet and gentle, he can feel his tears under the kiss. When they pulling apart, Jinyoung hugged Mark so tight, afraid that Mark will leave him again.   
“I’m sorry huyng. It was just acting. It’s true that the girl kissed him but I didn’t react back. Because I know that my lips is belong to you. You are the only who have permission to kiss me. And I love you, Mark huyng, please accept my apology…”, Jinyoung cried wet Mark’s shirt, his hand still on Mark’s waist not to let him go.   
“Jinyoung-ah…”, Mark softly said to his lover.  
“No, Mark, I won’t let you go until you accept my apology and said you still love me..”,Jinyoung keep crying and Mark soothe him.   
“Jinyoung-ah, look at me”, Mark said once again and Jinyoung look in front of him.   
Mark is looking at Jinyoung very lovely and kissed on top of his head. He sighed and decided confess to Jinyoung.   
“It’s all my fault. I…I was jealous… I shoudn’t scole you like that. It’s all my fault, Nyeong. And….I….I love you too. I love you so much”, Mark said and Jinyoung’s eyes widen.  
“Reallly, Mark… You still love me…?”, Jinyoung asked again to confirm.   
“Yes. Mark Tuan will only love you, Park Jinyoung, forever and ever”, Mark said again and kissed on Jinyoung lips.  
Jinyoung smiled, he respond to the kiss and said “I love you too, Mark.”. Mark chuckled and hug his lover, promise not to be jealous once again.   
*Outside the house* - with author (me)   
“Phew, I’m glad everything was over. Mark huyng is really a jealous man”, Yugyeom breath out heavily.  
“He is...?”, I asked the boy.  
“Yes, noona. Whenever everything about Jinyoung, he always take care of him and only him. I feel little jealous at the couple”, Yugyeom pouted and I just laughed.   
“Come on, leave them alone. Shall we go to the drinks? I’ll buy you a chocolate shake milk”, I winked.   
“Yes, noona”.   
"Hey, wait for us", Bambam and Jaebum run to both of us and we are going to buy a drink. =]]   
The end.  
=]]


End file.
